


But Chris will never get a bigger bathtub

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris share a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Chris will never get a bigger bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (http://9.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_kp3ou0XUuY1qzzhzdo1_500.jpg) picture.

"Lol, Zoe's grandma knitted her a horrible pink sweater and is making her wear it," Chris said, trying not to giggle too hard because there wasn't enough room in his tiny bathtub and Zach had already (rightfully) complained twice because Chris was taking up too much space. And he _was_. But that was just because well, if in a bathtub with Zach private space is a foreign world already, so there is no reason not to make it disappear completely, and in contrast quite a couple of reasons to use the excuse to get as close as possible. The main one being Zach.

"Did you just seriously say 'lol'?", Zach replied, incredulous and completely beside the point. "You- just- Chris, _no_. We're grown adult men. I know for a fact you're more eloquent than that."

Chris looked up from his cell phone and waited until Zach looked up from his as well, expecting an answer, and then looked Zach dead in the eye and said "Rofl."

Zach groaned, and the funniest thing was there was some real desperation in his voice; he hated it that he couldn't ever be sure if Chris was serious or not. Because while Chris was rather eloquent and erudite and all those other fancy words one used for people who had intelligence and knew how to use it, he was also the guy who said "lol" and who sometimes was too lazy to capitalise "I" or spell out words properly.

Grinning and happily ignoring the dark look Zach shot him, Chris quickly typed a message and pressed "send". Zach wasn't skittish enough to drop his cell phone when it vibrated in his hand, but he twitched and almost spilled some beer into the bathtub and subsequently shot him another dark look (one of those that sent shivers down Chris' back) when Chris graciously commented that beer was good for the skin.

Then he read the message he had just received ("Rly bb, u maik this 2 funny") he made a funny face somewhere between scowling, amused and exasperated and said "If I could move just one inch, I'd try to drown you know."

"Really? I expected something really manly, like splashing some water on me or something. You disappoint me, Big Gay Hero."

"If I'm the hero, you're the sidekick and that means you have to forever live in my shadow and cater to my every whim, hoping some of my well-earned glory will spill on you."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Only in public. Everybody knows that in private, the sidekick is the one who holds the reins. Also, whenever one of your Big Gay Plans fails, I'll be the one to save the day. Without me you'd be doomed."

"As if that weren't the case already," Zach replied and rolled his eyes. Chris wanted to return something witty, but he couldn't think of anything because he was overcome by a wave of giddiness. Zach didn't say things like that too often.

When Chris only managed to grin widely and wriggle a littler closer (and it was amazing that that was still physically possible), Zach rolled his eyes again, called him sap and bumped their knees together.


End file.
